


Feline Fine

by 2towels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, It's tame as hell nothing happens, Lingerie, Nyma thinks Shay is beautiful, Shay is self conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2towels/pseuds/2towels
Summary: Nyma, born with sharp teeth and a softer, rounder everything else, was endeared at Shay’s reluctance and respected her distance, never wanting to force her girlfriend into anything uncomfortable. Discomfort, Nyma had realized long ago through her series of life lessons, was amplified in both parties the second it became present at all. If Shay wasn’t a cuddler, Nyma couldn’t make her one, and that would be fine if she didn’t notice the soft twitches of Shay when they lay beside one another, or the way soft brushing of hands as they passed lingered in the most tender way.---Nyma loses her mind and her cat (for a split second per article).





	Feline Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt I'm just cleaning out of my unposted stuff.

When Nyma found herself home from long stressful days spent helping coordinate Rolo’s master plans, she did so with two general thoughts in mind: getting her bra off as soon as she could and finding her cat. Her girlfriend was a close second to Beezer, Shay’s strong arms being almost as comforting as the rumble of their cat’s purring as he laid on Nyma’s chest, but Shay wasn’t always the cuddling type. She had too many sharp angles, the soft-spoken girl claimed, and wasn’t used to the contact.

Nyma, born with sharp teeth and a softer, rounder everything else, was endeared at Shay’s reluctance and respected her distance, never wanting to force her girlfriend into anything uncomfortable. Discomfort, Nyma had realized long ago through her series of life lessons, was amplified in both parties the second it became present at all. If Shay wasn’t a cuddler, Nyma couldn’t make her one, and that would be fine if she didn’t notice the soft twitches of Shay when they lay beside one another, or the way soft brushing of hands as they passed lingered in the most tender way.

Beezer was  _nowhere_ to be found, Nyma was realizing as she called for him from the living room one last time. From what she could see of the kitchen, Shay wasn’t bustling around as she always did either, which was strange considering the new recipe she had mentioned trying out. Hunk was becoming a blessing of a neighbor, in that respect. Nyma moved from the living room in lazy strides, tire taking over her sore work muscles the longer she stood without giving them the rest they knew was coming, and unclasped her bra as she made her way to the bedroom. Shay’s simple car was parked just beside Nyma’s own beat up jeep, so she had to be somewhere.

As Nyma pulled off the straps to her bra, she toed the door to their bedroom open, heaving a breath. She was speaking before it was even open, trying not to sound as though she were annoyed or whining despite both being truths. “Hey, have you seen the..?”  _Cat_ , her brain supplied, but the words died on her tongue at the sight in front of her. “ _Oh_.”

Shay turned from the vanity they shared with a sharp breath, throwing her hands up before her body and flushing deeply. A few feet away, Beezer snoozed on Nyma’s pillow, but neither were looking to him. Shay’s eyes averted and Nyma didn’t realize she wasn’t meeting them until then, too focused on the rest of Shay she could see. The sharp angle of her bare shoulders, the pointed elbows leading to the thick hands that tried to cover her near-exposed breasts. Her soft tummy, open to the air, was framed by a billowing olive green fabric that rested against her jutting hipbones and the tops of her rounded thighs. Below the soft fold of her stomach she could see a hint of a deeper green covering and stretching to tie at each hip. When Nyma’s eyes flicked back up, she saw the glint of Shay’s gold earring’s catch the light, and she was moving forward before she was fully aware of her decision to.

“You look beautiful.” She knew her eyes had grown sharper, more focused, and knew that sometimes Shay didn’t always know what to make of her expression when it did such a thing, so the reassurance was quick to fall from her lips. “You look so, so beautiful.”

Shay cleared her throat, a small smile worked hesitantly on her plump lips as Nyma’s hands hovered. “It was supposed to be a surprise. You’re home early.”  
Nyma wondered briefly where Shay had found the time to discreetly purchase such a beautiful garment, but threw the thought out the window when she remembered every shopping trip with Allura and Lance Shay had come home a little flustered from. How long could she have been working up the courage and plans to do this? “I’m very surprised.” For a tick, she would curse herself for losing her composure. Her voice sighed a little as Shay’s hands moved from hiding her chest to settle on Nyma’s hovering ones.

Trying to be productive and keep her wits about her, Nyma drew one hand away to pull her bra the rest of the way off through the front of her shirt. The heavy lace in slivers over just a section of Shay’s chest did nothing to hide the soft tan skin there.

“I’m glad.” Shay said sweetly, shyly. Her eyes, radiantly soft and with mascara only on one eye, drew up to Nyma again through the uneven lashes, and Nyma leaned forward. Her hands encircled her adorable girlfriend’s waist and captured her for a slow kiss, an opener and adjusting moment for her to back up if she wanted. By the soft squeeze of Shay’s hands over hers, there was nothing but encouragement between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Always taking drabble requests on my [tumblr!](http://2towels.tumblr.com)  
> (More often than not, they turn into over 1k sputterings of things I'll remember to post here someday)
> 
> I only went to publish this one because when I remembered writing it I thought it was longer, but I played myself I guess!


End file.
